Tellugwellyn
Tellugwellyn Land of wonders Climate: Moist Tropical Area: 37,241 sq miles Demographics: unknown Capital: none Tellugwellyn is a land comprised entirely of jungle and swamps, full of life and home to the fey on the continent, beautiful and diverse, it has a natural connection to the fey planes and is ruled by the Lord of winter fey, Lord Vhelen on of the ally leaders of the war. The fey were responsible for the creation of glisten and held a number of substantial victories in the war despite being considered weak as a military power. This was because of fey ingenuity and bravery. From the tiniest petal to Ghaele, the fey stood beside their mortal brethren at every step, constantly shipping out supplies of food and medicine, glisten weaponry and anything else that would aid the war effort. The fey civilians suffered at the hands of one of the Oppressor's generals Graves the undying who targeting the general population and not the military outposts. This was one of the definite war crimes of the 25 years and has left many innocent creatures damaged and traumatized. The fey have long memories and the details of Graves atrocities will not be forgotten. The remaining elves of Corlye have found a home in Tellugwelln and are rebuilding their lives their in little shanty towns that have sprung up, they have been welcomed with open arms by the fey and the two have begun to deal with their grief together. The Drow of Tellugwellyn however are doomed, their choice of action during the war has handed down a death sentence. The order stands any drow regardless of gender or age is to be slain on sight. The drow that remain have fled deep into the fey dark, frightened and scared, before the war they were feared now they are despised. Tellugwellyn also known as the meadow of Faerie folk. It was from here that the fey originated, and it is also a place of unusually potent magic. Arcane magic ran more freely and powerfully in Tellugwellyn than it did elsewhere and it was for this reason that so many of its inhabitants were magically gifted. Much of the elven or eladrin civilization's had their earliest roots here and abandoned remnants of their culture littered the landscape. With the exception of Nagoyan Elves who claim to have come from across the sea and share no kinship with fey. Unlike the elves, however, who had all but abandoned Tellugwellyn, some eladrin remained behind in Tellugwellyn , most notably the "noble" eladrin. These eladrin still maintained strong kingdoms and citadels and make up the ruling class, the 4 seasonal Lords. Inhabitants While many of those living in Faerie were untamed, large numbers also congregated according to race or by political allegiance. Noble eladrin were exceptionally powerful examples of their kind. While the eladrin of Coryle became the elves, the eladrin in Faerie became more attuned to the elemental magic inherent in that plane. Seelie fey were followers of Titania, the queen of good-aligned fey, and served her royal court. Unseelie fey and others followed the Lord of the Deepening Mire into the Mire in the south of Tellugwellyn and have never been seen since and its thought those running from the war make have taken shelter there. Fomorians ruled much of the Feydark in a twisted parody of the surface eladrin but have nearly been exterminated as a result of their terrible actions in the war. Human tribes live in the hills surrounding the country and these are known as the children of the weird or the wildfolk, gifted physically warriors with a touch of chaos about them and a penchant for raiding other human settlements. They are often found in fey armies serving as front line berserkers. Places of Tellugwellyn The Dreaming Wood The Dreaming Wood is not so much an area of Tellugwellyn as it is a wholly separate region that sits far to the north. It is a wood of grim prophecy and stark terror, of endless magic and never-ending dreams The Fey enter the Dreaming Wood only at times of greatest need, for they can receive prophecy but one runs the danger of being lost in the dream. The temple of Fey The temple of Fey is quite an unusual, a strange place of learning for those wishing to study the fey pact warlock path and for those wishing to seek the wisdom the feyfolk. Those who arrive here are subject to the whims and fancies of the faeries, pixes and forest spirits that congregate in the temple. The temple consists of sacred stones arranged in complex pattern inside a large mound of earth covered in odd runes. The temple is stewarded by an Eladrin named Oonyllis who keeps everything in check as much as possible as feyfolk are known for their unpredictability and someone needs to exercise restraint. The Fey Dragons One of the most spectacular sights of the forest is the annual dance of the fey dragons. These rarely seen creatures gather together and dance in tribute to the great Al-myn-tri-unim, the Great Spirit dragon who protects them from harm. Under his rule it is illegal for anyone to harm or interfere with these small creatures and even the great Lord of Eternal Spring isn’t bold enough to try this. ' The Goddess Danu.' Intermediate Goddess Chaotic-Chaotic Good Domains: Chaos, Earth, Fire, Joy, Madness, Strength, or Wrath. "Sometimes I am the sister who befriends you, sometimes I am the mother who holds you and sometimes I am the lover who sticks one in your back" The Fey Goddess Danu is one of the strangest Goddesses worshipped in Atern, her temple are non-existent for civilisation is a perversion of nature. Instead places of natural beauty in the mountains of Tellugwellyn are her home and where she hunts of the back of a great boar. She isolated herself from the rest of the elven pantheon along time ago, seeing their building of cities an insult and a perversion of their true selves. She was married to Cornun, an ancient deity known as the horned god who was a male deity of fertility, nature and life. But tragedy struck when in the guise of a great deer he was slain by Corellon Larethian who had been hunting. This caused a great rift and Danu spat on the elven pantheon and caused many natural disasters. Many pleaded with her to stop as the wrath of Danu was a terrible thing, a goddess of earth and fire she was not calmed until a strange quirk of fate. Human tribesman seeking a land to live freely upon, entered her domain and she was taken with them. Humans are passionate creatures and lived short but bright lives and she took many lovers among them and thus her cult began. She grants her followers the aspects of her dead lover and demands they please her at all times. She is capricious and demanding, her whims and needs must be met at all times but to the lawless ones of the mountains of Tellugwellyn. She hates unnatural creatures such as undead and she has a strong distaste for dwarves and elves, seeing them as no better then the prisoners of civilisation. She is a very hands on goddess in the mountains of Tellugwellyn protecting the Lawless ones there and one of the reasons Nornlund's monsters and mercenaries think twice before entering these areas.